Bumblebee Makes A Friend
by NovaBlastTF
Summary: Wandering off into the forest alone Sparkling Bumblebee is scared and hungry! Until he meets up with a certain seeker that is. Bumblebee sparkling story with only a hint of romance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or universe. I'm just messing with it.**

**~One-Shot Story~ **

The forest roared to life as birds and other animals ran out of the foliages, running away from the rhythmic thumps of heavy objects hitting the ground. The source of the sound was a large red and blue transformer that towered over the trees, optics scanning the land, the bot bent over now and again seemingly in search for something. Followed by the tall mech was a red bot, another white bot with red crosses, a white and black bot with police symbols and a silver bot with the number four on his chassis.

All bots walked through the forest on the search for an elusive and mysterious creature.

"Where could he have wondered off to?" Questioned the worried tall red and blue bot.

"I knew I shouldn't have took ma optics offa him," grumbled the red van.

"He's probably fine," sighed the white ambulance as his scans picked up nothing.

"Still, this is a dangerous area, he should not be wondering around here alone. Decepticons have been sighted here before," stated the police car twitching the two large door pannels on his back to get readings of the environment.

"Calm down Prowler, I'm sure that there are no Decepticons here now, he probably thinks this is a game or something," stated the silver mech whistling a tune to himself.

"Still he is still too young to be alone in a forest, we must find him before he is sighted by humans or Decepticons," the tall bot as their leader stated.

"Right Prime but when I git ma hands on dat sparkling I will tie a lease on him," the red vam made servo motions to show this.

What were these bots talking about? The elusive and mysterious sparkling Bumblebee of course.

Bumblebee the youngest of the Autobot army, though not thought as of a soldier, he was the last sparkling of the Cybertronian race and the most loved of the army. Only three vorns of age the sparkling had only just started talking whole words but still held onto clicking sparkling talk, but what he lacked in speaking; he made it up in being able to run and hide like a trained spy. Bumblebee many times was able to give his caretakers the slip and run off to do what he wanted, caused complete havoc whenever he did, but no one could be mad at him because with one look into those large round blue optics they couldn't stay mad, '_deadly weapons_' Ironhide called his optics, '_of cuteness_' Jazz likes to add.

But where was the sparkling now? Not hiding, as the bots thought, but chasing after a butterfly.

While he was being taken out of the ark for the first time and taken to the forest, Bumblebee was in awe of everything around him, for breems he would run around chirping at everything he could get his little servos on and showing his caretakers. Everyone found this adorable as the sparkling picked up rocks, leaves and trailed after bugs squeaking and clicking in excitement; after a while they begun to relax as well, falling into conversations with one another, only looking over at the happy sparkling here and then. When they were all in deep conversations about the Decepticons though, they didn't notice a butterfly fly across Bumblebee's optics and of course didn't notice the small bot getting up and following it deeper in the woods, though Bumblebee was told to only go to places where he could still see the other meches, he was too enchanted by the flying bug as the colors were so pretty.

So when the butterfly finally flew up and out of sight of the yellow sparkling Bumblebee, he finally was able to stop and look around not being hypnotized anymore; only to find that he was completely lost. Bumblebee clicked in worry looking around for his caretakers, not seeing them he let out a whimper and started to walk around looking for them. Where were they? He was getting hungry. Trudging pass trees and bushes the small sparkling started to get worried, this wasn't the ark, how were the older meches suppose to know where he was hiding? This was a forest, with strange animals and scary organic trees. Bumblebee let out a subsonic call hoping that his caretakers would hear, waiting for astroseconds and hearing no response he let out another one, trying to retrace his steps Bumblebee set off to try to find his missing caretakers. Not known to Bumblebee however was that he was really heading away from the meches he had wanted, but was getting closer to one mech that he shouldn't be with.

Getting up after tripping over a root, Bumblebee clicked at it angrily scolding it before continuing on, he pushed pass some shrubs, which too faced the wrath of angry squeaks, and saw a large metal shape laying on the ground. Not clearly looking, the sparkling clicked in happiness for finding another Cybertronian before running over and jumping onto the shape. What Bumblebee didn't notice in his quick steps was that this metal shape was different than any of the ones that he knew, this one had two large white sheets of metal sprouting out of its back that had a purple mark and a red line tracing through them. Another thing was that Bumblebee could not recognize the color scheme of the mech; black helm, blue and white servos, red chassis with orange glass and long sleek white legs, none of the Autobots in the ark looked like that.

Bumblebee noticed these things too late, for the mech that he landed on immediately started to move due to the new pressure, squeaking and clicking in surprise the sparkling bot was quickly snatched up and brought to the faceplates of the stranger bot. Hanging limply in the blue servos of the other bot, Bumblebee couldn't help but stare in wonder while deep red optics stared right back at him, narrowing with contemplation. 'This new bot looked cool!' was the first thought of the yellow sparkling. As the bot lifted Bumblebee higher to get a better look, the sparkling could see the whole bot; the large sheets that came from the meches back were wings! He was a flyer bot! The said flyer bot curiously looked the sparkling up and down before poking him with his other free servo, only needing one to hold the small sparking.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" The flyer twitched when the sparkling grabbed into the poking servo and held onto it giggling.

"I ish Bumblebee! Bee from awk!" The flyer looked at sparkling closer and turned him around examining the giggling sparkling, minibot from what he could tell, "Who ish you?"

"Hmmm…Me? Starscream," the bot known as Starscream then turned the sparkling upside down to continue his inspection, causing the sparkling to shriek with laughter and squeaks at the new view of the world, "so you're with the Autobots, didn't know they were hiding a sparkling of all things."

"Bee Autobot! Wit Optimus!" The sparkling cooed when he was brought back upright again, he liked the veiw. "Wat Stawsweam?"

"Excuse me?" Starscream rose an optic, was this sparkling not able to recognize another Cybertronian?

"Stawscweam flwer?"

"Ah…I'm a seeker, a type of flyer," not dumb then, small miricles.

"Stawscweam has pwetty wings," Bumblebee them started reaching out to the seeker wanting to touch, clasping and releasing his servos, "Stawscweam can flwy den?"

"Yes, one of the fastest made," with a smirk, Starscream brought the sparkling closer to allow the yellow minibot to touch the glass of his cockpit while clicking in awe, it was a small boost to the prideful seekers ego. "What are you doing out here young one?"

"Bee got lost," the yellow bot rubbed his small head against the glass cooing remembering what he was trying to do earlier, "help Bee find other Autobots?"

"I'm afraid the other bots don't like me much," Starscream patted the sparklings head causing another burst of purrs and squeaks.

"Why not like Stawscweam? Stawscweam nice and pwetty!" The sparkling was a stroke to his ego wasn't he? Thought the seeker.

"Cause of some things I did," muttered Starscream looking at the sky in thought, how long has it been since the beinging of the war now? "…because of Megatron."

"Megatwon bad," growled the little sparkling, "Optimus says Bee to stay away from Megatwon."

The Seeker couldn't help but chuckle at the 'fierce' look Bumblebee tried to portray, looked like somebot had stolen his energon treat; narrowed optics and with the biggest pout ever. "Yes, Megatron is bad," agreed Starscream.

"Stawscweam should stay away from Megatwon," Starscream couldn't keep the smirk off his face when Bumblebee directed the 'fierce' face at him lecturing: "Megatwon bad. Stawscweam come with Bee and be Autobot, stay away fwom mean Megatwon."

"…Maybe one cycle little bot, one cycle," who was to say that he couldn't down the line? Then the seeker stood up, causing the sparkling to clutch him and click in awe, Starscream was really tall! "But for now, I must head back to that 'mean' Megatron and you have to stay here; Optimus and the other Autobots will find you soon and I will make sure that Megatron still does not know about your existance."

"Nooooo Stawscweam why? No leave Bee, no go back to Megatwon," the sparkling was desperately clutching onto the seekers servos, trying to stop the seeker from letting him go, "Megatwon bad, will huwt Stawscweam. No go!"

"Not right now little one, the time is not right," with a cycle of air the seeker was able to get the little sparkling off and kept him on the ground with servos set on the sparklings tiny shoulders, "one cycle Bee I might join you, but we will meet again."

With one scan to see that Bumblebee would stay on the ground, the seeker turned around to walk off; looking for a better taking off area that won't get the attention of the Autobots in the area. Sparkling Bumblebee stood there staring at the retreating form of the seeker with pout, he just made a friend and now Starscream's just leaving him here all alone, but with a quick thought and a cunning plan, Bumblebee ran after the seeker. With a sigh Starscream stopped, sensing that the sparkling was running right up behind him, did the sparkling think that his wings were just decoration? Before the seeker could say anything however, Starscream let out a shriek of surprise before words could be formed.

What had happened? The yellow sparkling had grabbed onto Starscream's sensitive thrusters and started to climb. Switching positions to dodge th blue sevos that reached for him, trying to stop the sparkling from getting to far up the frame, but Bumblebee had chosen his starting point well seeing the seeker kept missing. Before the seeker knew it, Bumblebee was firmly latched onto his back, in between his two wings and in an area that the seeker couldn't reach. The place where Bumblebee was perched; was blocked off by the seekers own wing spans and shoulder vents, no matter how the seeker reached or spun around, Bumblebee was perfectly latched on and was also comfortable. "Bumblebee let go and get off!" shouted the seeker realizing that there was no way to get him now.

"No! Stawscweam not go back to mean bot," Bumblebee only squirmed lower and found a better position allowing him to mold into the seekers back, "come with Bee to Autobots, safe."

"Bumblebee get off this instant! Being with the Autobots is not safe for me! They'll shoot me on sight!" Starscream pointed to the ground, growling when he felt the sparkling shaking his helm.

"Why? Stawscweam nice and pwetty! They no shoot Stawscweam."

"Cause I'm a Decepticon you blind sparkling! The enemy! Now let go!"

"Decepticon? Nooooo! Stawscweam not bad! Stawscweam can be an Autobot wike Bee and then Stawscweam can take care of Bee!"

"Why would I want to do that for?! I'm going to count to three sparkling! And either you will let go or I will take you directly to Megatron himself!"

"Noooo Megatwon bad! Stawscweam mowe safe at awk wit Autobots. Stawscweam my fwiend!" Bumblebee then started crying causing the seeker to stop and cringe.

"Hey! Stop that! No crying!" The shouting only got Bumblebee to cry more, causing the seeker to cover his audios, "alright, alright! I'll take you to your caretakers then!"

"…W-W-w-weally?" Bumblebee hiccupped rubbing his optics with a servo, "Stawscweam will help Bee?"

"…Yes, Starscream will help Bee," with an exasperated cycle of air and muttering of '_evil-sparklings-and-their-cuteness-weapons-of-crying-destruction-and-ability-to-climb'_ the seeker began totrudged into the forest, walking to where his sensors showed Cybertronian life signs.

While Starscream was walking though the forest with no difficulty that Bumblebee had, the sparkling paid no mind to what the seeker was muttering about but was staring at the wings that now and again twitched tracking down the life signs. Clicking in curiosity, the yellow sparkling reached out to feel them, clicking again in surprise when Starscream instantly stopped. "Don't touch those!" shouted the seeker shuddering at the sensation information that was sent to his processors.

"Why? Wings smooth and pwetty", Bumblebee again traced them squeaking in happiness as they shuddered and twitched against his servos.

"Flyers wings are _very_ sensitive Bumblebee," the seeker tried to ignore the signals that his wings picked up when the sparkling servos brushed pass a sensor node, continuing to move on when they passed, "they are sensitive to allow a bot to fly properly, they have to be able to sense air currents so bots don't crash."

"Ohhhh" Bumblebee made a noise in awe as he continued to trace an area that caused the wings to both shudder, he only stopped when Starscream made a strange sound, "Bee hurt Stawscweam?"

"…No tickles," muttered the seeker quietly trudging on, since now the sparkling stopped allowing the sensors on Starscream's wings to rearrgandge and pick up the cybertronian signals again.

Bumblebee barely heard him but understood, tickles were okay but only in certain times. "Kay Bee stop."

"Good," Starscream sighed in releif.

"Stawscweam has the pwettiest wings!"

"…Thank you," ego once again stroked.

After a while of walking, with Bumblebee chirping stories about the ark and Starscream listening and sometimes making a comment, the seeker finally stopped in a clearing. "Where are Bee and Stawscweam?"

"Your caretakers are just up ahead," replied the seeker, servos moving to his null rays to turn them off, no need to get the protective Prime anymore angry. "They will be here soon, much more sooner when they sense that you're with me."

Astroseconds of saying that, a red mech burst through the trees with a large crash and with guns blazing, "you slaggin' seeker Starscream!"

Before the sparkling knew it him and the seeker were surrounded by his caretakers from all sides, purring happily that they found him at last, Bumblebee let out a few clicks allowing the Autobots to pinpoint his position on the seeker. "I deactivated my null rays you gun-ho bot! And do you really want to take a shot that could also damage the sparkling?!"

Ironhide let out a growl of anger but still kept his gun trained on the seeker. "Starscream, please hand over the sparkling, his does not need to be involved in this war," stated Optimus with a protective edge in this tone. They had managed to hide Bumblebee for this long from the Decepticons, he would not allow the sparkling to fall under any danger merely because he was being looked after by the Autobots.

"If you haven't noticed Prime, but being with you here has already involved him in the war." Starscream watched as Ratchet was trying to look at his back for the sparkling to see if he was hurt,while Prowl was quietly circling behind the seeker with Jazz, Ironhide was standing next to Optimus who in turn stood in front of the seeker with servos out showing no weapon. "I'm not here to harm the sparkling Prime, the Decepticons aren't even aware of him and I will make sure to keep it that way, theres no reason for them to know. Now tell your police bot and spy to stop, the sparkling is fine."

Prowl and jazz instantly stopped in their tracks, fearing what the seeker could do to little Bumblebee if they did not, "please Starscream, let Bumblebee go and we will let you leave peacefully back to the Decepticons," asked Optimus signaling for them to stand down and trying to appeal to Starscream.

"Noooo! Bee no weave Stawscweam!" The shout from the sparkling caught everyone but the seeker by surprise, "Stawscweam come with Bee and be Autobot, away fwom mean Megatwon!"

"Bee, Starscream has to go back to the Decepticons," Optimus rubbed his head trying to reason with the sparkling, like that ever went well, at least Starscream listened to logic. "It's Starscream's choice and we can't force him-."

"But Stawscweam is Bee's fwiend, Bee wants Stawscweam to come."

"What have you done to da sparklin' you fraggin' pit spawned-" started Ironhide while the seeker just rose an optic.

"My, my, I wouldn't be surprised if the sparkling first word was a cuss," Starscream smirked at Ironhide's glare, "I haven't done anything to the sparkling you 'shoot-anything-that-moves bot'."

"What did you call me?! When I get my hands on your wings I'll rip them off and shoot them at your wing mates!" threatened the red van while Starscream did not look impressed.

"Noooo Stawcweam's wings pwetty! No hurt Stawscweam!" Wailed the sparking when he heard that.

"Bee he's a Decepticon! He's not a friend!"

"Stawscweam's Bee's fwiend! Stawscweam's nice and pwetty and Stawscweam can fly!"

"Bee don't call ya enemy pretty! He's the enemy, we fight him every day and he's bad!"

"Noooo Stawscweam no bad!"

While the sparkling and the weapon specialist were arguing, Starscream had his helm in one of his servos while with the other was motioning Optimus to come closer. "Get the sparkling off me," whispered the seeker furiously when the Prime moved in.

"Excuse me?"

"Bumblebee is on my back and between my wings,I can't reach him so you have to get him off."

"You trust me to be behind you?" Starscream and Optimus just stared at each other.

"…I swear to Primus Prime, if you say that again I will just take off with the sparkling in tow."

With a nod, the leader of the Autobots walked over and pass the extended seeker wings, "Bee, it's time to go back to the ark."

With a large squeak, Bumblebee started climbing around the seekers body to get away from the servos heading for him, causing Optimus to grab one of Starscream's wings; which caused Starscream to let out a shriek and spin around trying to get his wings away from Primes servos. Bumblebee squeaked again when he realized that once again, he was in reaching distance and started climbing to try to get back onto Starscream's back again. Seeing Bumblebee, Optimus tried once again to grab the sparkling only to miss and grab Starscream's shoulder vents while Starscream grabbed onto Optimus to balance out with one servo while the other accidently knocked Optimus's mask off trying to get the Autobot leader to stop grabbing onto him.

"Gotcha!"

Too late to dodge, Bumblebee was grabbed and picked up by Jazz from the back of Starscream's head, squeaking in surprise and anger; Bumblebee started fussing and waving his servos and legs. The lack of sudden weight and the kick in the helm caused Starscream to tip over onto Optimus Prime, silence echoed from the valley as all bots stared at the two fallen bots. Prowl was on the verge of crashing at how illogical it all was, Jazz was smiling a frozen smile that was from triumph but now in shock, Ironhide's jaw was on the ground as he stared wide opticed at the scene and Ratchet was staring at the scene for a click before looking over at the sparkling making sure that he was alright while the sparkling was staring confused at the scene.

What were they all shocked at?

Optimus and Starscream kissing.

When Starscream landed on Optimus their lips met and with them both holding onto each other, they both fell into each other's arms making it look like a passionate kiss. Both bots stared at each other in complete shock for a few clicks before Starscream jumped off Optimus, backed to a tree, and started wiping his lip components with a servo, "what in the name of Primus Prime!?"

"I-I-it was an accident! I did not mean to do that to you Starscream, I apologize!" Stuttered Optimus trying to realize that the last moment happened.

"You slagging perverted Autobots! You planed that! You and that sneaky sparkling!"

"S-Starscream none of that was planed! I apologize for what happened but it was not on purpose."

"Then why the slag are you blushing!?"

"W-wha-what!?" Optimus reached his face to feel his heated cheeks in shock, "Th-this i-isn't w-what y-you think!"

"YOU PERVERTED BOT!" screeched the seeker.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Retaliated the Prime.

"Mummy?"

Everyone was now staring at the sparkling in shock, "…Bee did you just say 'Mummy'?" asked Jazz slowly.

"Jazz say call Optimus 'Daddy', so does that mean Stawscweam is 'Mummy'?" asked the clueless sparking.

Bumblebee was met with silence until Ironhide blinked hard and walked over to the yellow sparkling, picked him out of Jazz's frozen arms and walked away from the group, "that's it. Time to go back to the ark."

Bumblebee started whining at the weapon bearer, not wanting to go, but when he saw that there was no way out of it he climbed to look over the red meches shoulder, "bai, bai mummy Stawscweam! Pwomise you'll visit me!"

Starscream couldn't help but wave helplessly at the retreating sparkling, the bots left, looked at each other again in silence not knowing what to say. "…I think I'm going to leave now, I hope to not see any of you for the next few cycles."

"Err thank you for looking after the sparkling…you can become an Autobot whenever you want?" said Optimus at the akward silence.

"…Prime I really, really hope I don't see you for the next few cycles."

With that the seeker took off into the air transforming and living up to his name, flying off. The four ground bots watched after him silently as his form got smaller and smaller, "…so what _was_ all the blushing about Prime?"

At Jazz's innocent question, Prowl crashed altogether and landed on the ground in a heap, Ratchet muttered something unrecognizable and leaned down to help the police bot while Optimus groaned at the upcoming processor ache rubbing his helm and still blushing.

Many stellar cycles later when Bee was a little older but still young at heart, had occurred an event that turned the tide of the war for the Autobots side. The change? Starscream and his trines defection to the Autobots; after vorns upon vorns of Megatron's tyranny Starscream couldn't take it anymore, with Skyfire's revival and Nightbird's attack, the seeker was sick and tired of it. Taking his trine with him and blowing up his lab on the Nemesis, the three seekers flew to the Autobots looking for asylum, though it took time for them to be accepted they slowly begun to assimilate into Autobot life.

Though at first, they were nearly attacked when all three crash landed in front of the ark after sustaining heavy damage trying to get away from the Decepticons, the only thing that really stopped most bots from firing was Optimus's order and a sparkling running up to the injured red seeker yelling at all the other bots to not hurt his 'mummy'. Skywarp still cracks up laughing whenever he hears the word 'mummy'. Taken in and put to work, battle schemes were modified to be more effective, more advanced weapons were created and the fighters were better taught how to take down seekers and other flyers. Lab explosions from Wheeljack also decreased in numbers because of Starscream's meddling and with the help of Skyfire holding back the seeker from taping the inventor to the wall when the arguing started, less fights occurred between the flyers and the dinobots thanks to Thundercracker's level headedness and adoption of the flyer team, and also spy missions were done with a breeze with Skywarp's teleportation ability.

Though sometimes inventions don't work out as planed, which caused many strange situations because of Starscream's experimenting, "hmm so it completely magnetized Ratchet? Interesting."

"I looked over your working out and even I can't figure out how that happened, now everything metal is sticking to him," announced Skyfire looking over said data pads.

"We have to study this Skyfire, quick fetch Perceptor and Wheeljack for help!" Starscream pointed out the door while Skyfire nodded and did his bidding.

"FIX THIS RIGHT NOW YOU SEEKER OR I WILL WELD YOUR WINGS TO GRIMLOCK!" shouted the white and red victim.

"I will Ratchet, once I figure out how I did it first."

"RAHHHHHHHH!" The scream of rage was heard all over the ship.

Skywarp was also a problem when put together in the same room at the two Lamborghini twins, they fought like there was no tomorrow and the words that came out of their vocalizes even made Ironhide blush. There was also the unmentionable prank war that was declared cycles ago; that lead the whole ark to hunt down the seeker and twins, weld them to the wall, spill glue onto them, throw feathers at them, throw colorful paint onto them and then leave them there for a few cycles. Those days were not ever spoken about again. The winner? The Ark. End of story.

Also Thundercracker, to every ones shock, loved human drama. The problem? Whenever he would watch sad dramas he would start crying and no bot knew how to handle it but pat the crying seeker on the back and run as far as they could when they saw the chance to escape, one o'clock was Thundercracker's time in the lounge to watch drama's undisturbed.

The war was being won by the Autobots and the Decepticons were slowly being pushed back and were becoming more and more quiet. This small peace allowed bots to rest and get closer, Bumblebee got to spend more time with the bots around the ark and also learn from the seekers, mummy Starscream, uncle Skywarp and uncle Thundercracker.

…It was also rumored that some bot saw Optimus and Starscream sharing a quick and private kiss when they were alone but it was not confirmed…

Yet, Jazz was on it though.

**~End~**


End file.
